Free standing lamps are well known in the art to provide lighting. As used herein, free standing lamps have a light which is mounted to a stand. Such a stand allows the user to place, within limitations discussed below, the lamp on tables, or alongside furniture for reading, on night stands and many similar locations.
The vast majority of lamps employ electrical cords to connect the lamps to electrical outlets which provide electrical power to the light or lights contained therein. The length of said cord obviously limits the placement of lamps to proximity to such outlets. In addition, the cords themselves can create safety hazards if placed in a walking area. Further, if no electrical outlets are available as, for example, when camping, lamps simply cannot be used.
Thus, there is a need for a cordless lamp. One example addressing this issue is WO 2007/090112 A2 entitled “Battery Powered Lighting Appliance” which was filed on Jan. 30, 2007 by inventors Hoffman et al. on behalf of Eveready Battery Company, Inc. which uses a battery backup for those times when electrical power is lacking.
None of the prior art discloses the present invention.